THIS invention relates to a secure system for the transportation of articles such as cheques, banknotes or other valuable articles.
The transportation of valuable articles, especially cash, has become increasingly dangerous. Even the use of armed guards and armoured vehicles is proving inadequate to safeguard valuable articles from robbers while in transit, or front theft or fraud on the part of employees handling the articles. As result, there is a need for increasingly sophisticated systems for safeguarding valuable articles in transit.